Per (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Per) Per: What? This is a Confession Ring. Let's go somewhere more private. (At Privaria Mountaintop) Per: Sorry for the short notice. I thought a lot about this... I need to tell you how I feel. I like you, Player. I can't sleep at night wondering how you feel about me. Tell me your feelings. 'Date' (The phone rings) "Hey, Player. Are you free later? Maybe we can have something romantic?" Definitely! = Meet me around 16:00 on the rooftop at Primrose Private School. I'll be waiting. At the date "Did you wait long? (The player then will sit beside Per and writing. When finished, he will continue to talk.) "Studying is always fun, but it seems especially so boring, doesn't it?" "Do you study a lot, Player?" "That's good. You can study in home too. It's an important work!" (Screen fades to black) "I had such a great time today, but I was a bit nervous. Time seems to fly by when I'm with you, player. Well, goodbye." (Waves hands) "But WHY?! You don't like studying?! Eek, you're brainless! It's important, by the way! Well, goodbye." Sorry, I don't have a chance. = I see... Well, let's talk about it again later... 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. 'Transcript' Per: Player! Perfect timing. We need to go somewhere private. (At Nya Nya Café) Per: I think it's best if I just come out and say it. I still love you, but recently... I'm starting to think things have become worse between us. It feels like you're avoiding me. Maybe I'm overthinking things -- I hope so! -- but my gut is usually spot on about this kind of thing. 'Getting Back Together' #Obviously, you have broken up with a marriage candidate. #You have raised his/her friendship to 5 Symbols (50,000 SP). #You have given him or her at least 10 of his favorite gift #It has been at least 2 1/2 months since you broke up with a marriage candidate. #Must be on a sunny, non-festival day. Any day will work. #Finally, just go out of house and your character will be worried. If you agree, the protagonist will call his/her ex on the phone. The scene will always take place at the mountaintop - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Ring Confession and Proposal. Just wait, your ex will say his/her sentences, then if 1st option is chosen it will go well. For bad outcome, after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. If the player's ex already has a romance partner, he or she explains they're together now. No matter what, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse..." 'Transcript' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I don't want to argue with Per anymore." "Maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! "In that case, I better call Per on the phone." (The phone rings) Per: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) Well, I have to think about it. (At the mountaintop) Per: I see that was partly to blame. We need to return as sweethearts. That's why we must talk to each other about our feelings. Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Rejections' Method 1 (The phone rings) Per: Really? Player... you said that? (Short pause) I'm sorry, I just want to say that you're doing well. Method 2 Player: (Shocked) Randomly chosen citizen: (Comes and approaches the player) It doesn't look like Freja is interested in going out with you. Method 3 Player: (Shocked) Klaudia: (Comes and approaches the player) Per and I are going out now. I hope you're cool with that. Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages